Blood
by LulluBee
Summary: "...berubah menjadi Medusa yang penuh dengan dendam dan selalu haus akan darah seorang vampire! Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya selain darah tertinggi dari Raja Vampire!"/"...Itu hanya cerita karanganmu saja kan?"-Jimin- KookMin BTS Fanfiction BxB Terinspirasi dari komik My Boyfriend is A Vampire


_**Blood**_

Cast :

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Jeon Jungkook 'BTS'

Kim Jinhoo 'UP10TION'

Genre : Fantasy

Rated : T/M

 **WARNING : TYPO's, ALUR CEPAT**

 **NOTE :** Jimin disini pria tapi bisa berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik My Boyfriend is a Vampire.. Tapi ceritanya sedikit diubah biar gak terlalu sama dengan komiknya.. Mungkin yang udah baca pasti tahu.. :x

Happy reading guys….

.

.

.

"Ratusan tahun yang lalu pernah hidup seorang wanita cantik layaknya bidadari, kecantikannya tak bisa ditandingi oleh wanita manapun. Semua laki-laki pasti akan tunduk dibawah kakinya jika dia mau. Sehingga membuat semua wanita dinegri itu sangat marah dengan sang wanita cantik, mereka selalu merasa diabaikan oleh setiap lelaki yang mereka sukai. Dan semua wanita itu berusaha untuk membunuh sang _bidadari_. Namun kenyataannya adalah meskipun sang wanita cantik dipuja oleh semua lelaki dinegri itu tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menaklukan hati sang wanita. Beribu pria gagah dan rupawan selalu ingin meminangnya tapi selalu ia tolak dengan halus dan lembut, karna itu meskipin mereka mendapatkan penolakan tak ada satupun yang merasa sakit hati dan malah tetap terus berusaha.

Lalu saat sang wanita sedang berpergian kedalam hutan, ada sekelompok orang yang mengikutinya dan berusana mencoba untuk membunuhnya, Sang wanita berteriak minta tolong dan berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari amukan dari sekelompok orang itu, yang ternyata adalah sekelompok wanita yang tinggal dikotanya.

Wanita-wanita itu berusaha ingin melenyapkan sang wanita cantik, mereka sangat membenci wanita cantik ini, karna mereka kehilangan suami dan pasangan mereka yang sangat tergila-gila oleh wanita ini. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk melenyapkan sang wanita cantik untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan disaat sang gadis cantik ini berlari hingga masuk kedalam hutan, dia menyadari bahwa dia lari sangat jauh kedalam hutan. Pada saat itu hari sudah mulai malam, langit-langit yang ditutupi oleh pepohonan menampah kegelapan dihutan ini. Dan jangan lupakan lolongan anjing hutan atau yang sering disebut srigala itu menggema menambah kesan yang mengerikan.

Sang wanita cantik mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas batang pohon yang sudah tumbang, memeluk lututnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa takut yang kini menyelimuti dirinya. Tanpa sadar, tetesan air mata keluar dari mata indahnya. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik pada sang wanita cantik, mata. Wanita cantik ini memiliki mata yang sangat indah dan bersinar. Setiap orang yang melihat kearah mataya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Mata itu sangat bersih dan polos.

 _AUUUMMMMM_

Lolongan srigala semakin besar dan lantang, seolah-olah sangat dekat dengan sang wanita. Yang ternyata beberapa meter didepannya sudah berdiri dengan ke empat kaki gagah nya itu. Seekor srigala berbulu cokelat dengan mata yang merah sangat jelas terlihat oleh sang wanita cantik.

Si cantik hanya mampu terdiam ditempatnya, kaki jenjangya yang sudah dia gunakan untuk berlari sampai sejauh ini sunggah tak bisa diharapkan lagi. Tubuhnya lemah saat melihat betapa besarnya hewan buas yang ada dihadapannya ini. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras, seakan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi.

Srigala besar itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, dengan air liur yang terus menetes dari dalam mulutnya, seakan memperlihatkan kesenangannya mendapatkan makan malam yang lezat. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati, mencengkram kuar pada batang pohon yang dia duduki, membiarkan kuku-kuku cantiknya dikotori oleh serpihan kulit pohon yang kering.

Semakin lama semakin dekat, sedangkan sang wanita cantik hanya sanggup menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat dia mendengar suara berat dari tanah yang terpijak, nafasnya tercekat saat dia merasakan srigala itu berlari kearahnya. Dia bahkan sudah bersiap dengan akhir hidupnya.

Tapi sepersekian menit dia tak juga merasakan sakit akibat terkoyak dari gigi-gigi runcing milik sang hewan buas. Dengan perlahan wanita cantik itu membuka matanya, bersiap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Namun matanya membuka sempurna saat dia melihat srigala itu tergeletak bersimbah darah tak jauh darinya. Nafas hewan itu terlihat berat.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Wanita itu terkejut mendengar suara yeng terdengar berat dan gagah. Dia mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah berdiri diatas dahan pohon besar didepannya. Dan dapat wanita itu lihat percikan darah yang mengotori jubah dan pipinya.

" _kau tidak perlu takut, aku yang menyelamatkanmu"_

Orang itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang wanita.

" _Te-terima kasih"_

 _Wuusshhhhhh_

Entah dari sulap dari mana, pria yang menyelamatkannya itu kini sudah berada tepat didepannya, seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Bangunlah"_

Wanita ini hanya mampu menatap takjub dengan pria yang ada didepannya, dengan ragu-ragu sang wanita menerima uluran tangannya. Sang pria membantu si cantik untuk berdiri.

Tanpa sadar sang pria menarik tangan wanita itu, dan membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat.

Keduanya sama-sama terhipnotis oleh paras masing-masing, sang wanita mengagumi ke tegasan wajah sang pria, kulit pucat yang ternodai oleh darah segar, sungguh membuatnya berdebar. Sedangkan sang pria menelusuri pahatan indah yang terpatri dari wajah sang wanita cantik. Menyelami mata indah yang besinar dibawa terpaan sinar bulan sungguh membuatnya seakan masuk kedalam indahnya….."

"Aishhh… Cerita roman picisan.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau hanya mengarang cerita itu kan.."

"Aniya, itu memang benar-benar terjadi."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin kembali kekelas.."

"Yakkk Park Jimin! Kau tidak percaya dengan ceritaku?"

"Yang percaya dengan ceritamu itu hanya anak kecil, tuan Jinhoo"

"Aniya, kakek ku sendiri yang menceritakannya."

"Berarti kakek mu yang mengarang."

Jimin, kembali berlalu meninggalkan pemuda bernama Jinhoo tersebut.

"Astaga Park Jimin, kau tidak tahu berapa usia kakek ku?" –Jinhoo-

"Berapa?"

"92 tahun." Jawab Jinhoo. "Dan dia diceritakan oleh kakek dari ayah kakek ku."

"Ya ampun Jinhoo-ah, panjang sekali silsilah keluargamu."

"Sialan kau!"

Jimin dan Jinhoo memasuki kelas mereka, jam makan siang akan segera berakhir. Mereka bahkan hanya memakan roti saja. Salahkanlah Jinhoo yang sibuk menceritakan kisah konyol yang tidak masuk akal, sehingga membuat nafsu makan dari seorang Jimin hilang terbawa angina.

"Tapi itu sungguhan, Jimin. Aku yang mendengar cerita dari kakek ku saja merinding." Lanjut Jinhoo yang sduah duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Merinding apanya? Pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Jawab Jimin asal.

"Sok tahu, ceritanya tidak seperti Cinderella atau Snow White, pbabo."

"Lalu?"

"Nah, kau penasaran kan sekarang?" –Jinhoo-

"Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi sepertinya kau memang ingin sekali menceritakannya padaku. Jadi anggap saja kalau aku penasaran. Ok?" –Jimin-

"Hell!' Jinhoo mengumpat mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Tapi baiklah akan aku lanjutkan."

"Hmm"

"Mereka memang ingin menikah, tapi ternyata ada rahasia besar dari pria tersebut." Ujar Jinhoo.

"Apa?"

"Ternyata pria tersebut adalah seorang vampire. Dan ternyata keluarganya sangat menentang pernikahan mereka. Alasannya sudah jelas karna saudara laki-laki dari pria itu juga jatuh hati pada kecantikan wanita itu. Sehingga mereka saling berebut untuk menikahi sang wanita. Tapi akhirnya hati wanita itu jatuh pada pria yang menyelematkannya dihutan waktu itu.

Sehingga mulailah timbul perselisihan diantara kedua vampire bersaudara tersebut. Dan karna kedua saudara itu berasal dari Klan Vampire yang kuat sehingga tak mudah untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain, dan membuat perselisihan itu berdampak pada perpecahan.

Sang wanita sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan siapa yang dia pilih namun saudara laki-laki tersebut yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan sangat marah dan murka. Padahal laki-laki itu sudah memiliki calon pengantin, namun kecantikan sang wanita membutakan segalanya. Selain perpecahan antara saudara, juga ada kebencian dari calon holder yang merasa dibuang oleh pasangannya.

Sehingga perang antar saudara pun tak terelakkan lagi, mereka saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain.

" _Aku takut"_ Sang wanita bergetar didalam pelukan kekasihnya.

" _Tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu melindungimu"_ Pria vampire itu mencoba menangkan wanitanya.

Sebenarnya kedua saudara vampire itu sudah sama-sama melemah, namun sejatinya salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mati jika keduanya tidak mati. Karna saat mereka kecil dulu, mereka sudah diikat oleh kekuatan sihir yang tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh siapapun. Mereka hanya bisa mati bersama.

Sepasang kekasih yang saling berpeluk itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat meeka mendengar suara angin yang berhembus sangat kencang didalam ruangan yang mereka tinggali dimenara ini. Mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

" _Tak ada yang bisa memilikinya jika aku tak bisa memilikinya!"_

Suara yang penuh dengan amarah itu terdengar diseluruh penjuru menara ini. Memperlihatkan sesosok pria tinggi dan pucat dengan mata berwarna merah disertai juga taring runcing yang menghiasi bibirnya.

" _Hentikan ini! Ini hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua"_

" _Aku tidak peduli, hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya."_

" _Sadarlah! Kau sudah memiliki calon holdermu, hentikan kebencianmu itu!"_ –Sang wanita-

" _Aku hanya menginginkanmu"_

" _Aku tidak akan melepaskannya untukmu."_

" _Brengsek!"_

Pria dengan kebencian itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah beludrunya. Yang ternyata sebuah pisau kecil yang terbuat dari perak.

" _Sejauh itukah kebencianmu?"_

" _Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, kau pun tak akan pernah bisa!"_

" _Jika itu yang kau mau, ku pastikan kau tidak akan memiliki kekasihku.."_

Angin diluar menara berhambus dengan sangat kencangnya, membuat pepohonan yang mengelilingi menara ini bergoyang dengan sangat keras.

Kekasih dari wanita cantik ini membawa wanitanya menjauh dari posisinya. 

" _Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu."_ Sang wanita mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain memilikimu. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mu."_ Jawab sang pria. _"Ketahuilah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kau dan anak kita selamanya akan menjadi satu."_ Lanjutnya. Sang wanita hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Kemudian pria itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang sama dengan saudaranya. Yang berbeda hanya pegangannya saja. Jika si pria ini memiliki pahatan kalelawar bermata berlian warna biru, sedangkan saudaranya memiliki pahatan ular bermata berlian warna merah. Mereka berdua saling menunjukan taring runcing yang dimilikinya."

"Dan akhirnya mereka semua mati."

 _Plakkkk!_

"Awww! Sakit bodoh" Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang barusan terkena pukulan saynag dari sahabatnya.

"Makanya kalau orang sedang berbicara jangan dipotong terus. Aishh"

"Aku sudah tahu akhir ceritanya, pasti kedua vampire itu matikan? Lalu si wanita cantik itu frustasi dan akhirnya minum racun dan ikutan mati."

 _Plaakkkk_

"Kau pikir ini cerita _Romeo dan Juliet_?"

"Sakit Jin-ah, aishhh…" Jimin kembali mengusap kepalanya.

"Memang kedua vampire itu mati tapi tidak dengan si wanita cantik itu. Dia bahkan hidup panjang sampai ratusan tahun." Ucap Jinhoo.

"Eh? Kok bisa? Aku pikir dia ikutan mati." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu."

"Arraseo arraseo…"

"Si wanita cantik itu memang histeris melihat kekasihnya mati yang berubah menjadi abu setelah pisau dari saudaranya menancap tepat dijantung kekasihnya. Begitupun dengan pria yang satunya, yang sudah menjadi abu lebih dulu.:

"Lalu?"

"Yang tersisa hanya jubah milik kedua vampire itu, sang wanita cantik meraih jubah kekasihnya yang berwarna biru tua. Memeluk jubah itu sambal menangis histeris, tangannya membawa jubah itu lalu menempelkannya pada perut ratanya.

" _TIDAKKKK!"_ Sang wanita mendengar suara jeritan memenuhi ruangannya, matanya melihat seorang wanita berambut sebahu itu mengambil jubah satunya yang berwarna merah darah.

" _Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri hikksss"_ ucap wanita berambut pendek itu.

Wanita berambut pendek mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap wanita cantik yang masih terduduk disudut ruangan sambil memeluk jubah kekasihnya.

" _Ini semua karna kau?! Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya! Kau yang telah membunuh mereka berdua!"_ Ucapnya tajam.

Sedangkan wanita cantik itu hanya mampu menagis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tahu memang itu adalah karnanya. Dia yang menyebabkan ini terjadi.

" _Apa kau senang? Apa kau senang telah membunuh orang yang aku cintai? Apa kau senang orang yang aku cintai mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu! APA KAU SENANG?!"_ Kilatan marah amat terpancar dari matanya.

" _Ti-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."_ Jawabnya.

" _Wajahmu memang cantik tapi tanpa kau sadari hatimu itu jauh lebih hina dari seekor binatang!"_ Wanita berambut pendek mendekati si cantik. _"Sudah lama rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu, namun aku tak bisa melakukannya karna mereka selalu melindungimu."_

" _Apa y-yang ing-in kau lakukan?"_ Wanita cantik itu menggenggam erat jubah kekasihnya, seolah mencari pertolongan.

Wanita beramabut pendek memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menyunggingkan seringainya. _"Aku bisa merasakan aura nyawa lain disini."_ Serigainya makin terlihat.

Wanita cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh perutnya.

" _Aku memang tidak bisa menyakitimu karna kau adalah seorang holder dari vampire terkuat disini. Tapi aku bisa melakukan apapun pada janinmu. Dan itu adalah kelemahanmu"_

" _Ku mohon jangan sakiti anak ku. Dia tidak bersalah."_

" _Lalu aku? Bagaimana denganku? Dulu aku dan dia sangat bahagia karna akan menjadi pengantin, tapi setelah kau datang semuanya berubah! Semua yang aku mimpikan selama ini hilang! DAN SEMUA ITU KARNA MU!"_

Aura didalam ruangan itu pun kembali mencekam, seperti saat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _DENGARKAN AKU! Anakmu akan lahir 100 tahun kemudian, dan disaat dia lahir kau akan mati! Dan saat anakmu mati, dia akan hidup kembali dan akan berubah menjadi Medusa yang penuh dengan dendam dan selalu haus akan darah seorang vampire! Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya selain darah tertinggi dari Raja Vampire!"_

" _TIDAKKK JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADA ANAKKU!"_

 _WUSSSSHHHHHHH_

"Dan angin kembali berhembus sangat kencang.."

"Mendramatisir, ck ck ck…"

"Apanya yang mendramatisir? Itu cerita yang sesungguhnya." Jinhoo mencoba unutk kembali menjitak kepala Jimin namun sayang Jimin ternyata lebih dulu mengelak sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuh kepalanya.

"Jinhoo-ah, mana ada orang yang hamil sampai 100 tahun lamannya? Hamil sampai 10 bulan saja anaknya pasti mati karna keracunan air ketuban, apa lagi 100 tahun? Anaknya bisa sebesar apa?" Jimin menanggapi cerita Jinhoo dengan gelengan kepala.

"Itu adalah kutukan Jim. Kau tahu? Ternyata wanita berambut pendek itu adalah titisan dari seorang penyihir." Ucap Jinhoo.

"Astaga Jinhoo-ah, umurmu itu sudah 17 tahun, dan masih percaya saja dengan cerita kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

"Aishh kau ini! Sudahlah, percuma aku cerita panjang lebar tapi kau bahkan tidak mempercainya." Jinhoo yang kesal mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Siapa yang akan percaya dengan ceritamu itu? Paling hanya keponakanmu." Jimin hanya berdengus.

.

.

.

Haiiii~~~~

Kali ini mua coba bawa cerita yang sedikit aneh /?

Ada yang udah pernah baca komik My Boyfriend is a Vampire? Sebenernya udah lama banget bacanya tapi baru kepingin dibikini versi Jimin nya.. Haha

Pasti bingung yahh sama cerita diatas? Nah ceritanya itu kejadian ini diceritain sama Jinhoo gitu.. Makanya gak pake ditulis _Flashback_. Maaf yah kalo ada yang bingung, sebenernya gue juga bingung mau nempatin cast nya.. Siapa yang jadi wanita cantik? Siapa yang jadi wanita berambut pendek? Siapa yang jadi pria vampire? Dan siapa yang jadi saudara laki-lakinya? Haha.. Sebenernya juga bingung ini si Jimin mau dipasangin sama siapa? Pinginnya sih sama Jungkook tapi pingin juga sama Yoongi kkk~ Yasudahlah…

Maaf semua nya yahhh…. Biarkan lah otak absurd ini berimajinasi..

Terima kasih :*


End file.
